


白日美人 2.0

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 2





	白日美人 2.0

他躺在床上迷糊了一会，醒来觉得下体有些疼痛。  
他是垫着毛巾睡的，下面流的水太多，来不及天天换床单。他低头看了一眼，白色的毛巾上有一缕淡淡的红痕，他想，大概是刚才插得太狠，把里面磨破了，血混着淫水一并流了出来。  
小肚子下面有些痛，隐隐的往下坠着，他下了床，一瘸一拐的往卫生间走，捂着肚子在马桶上蹲了一会，结果什么也没有，用卫生纸轻轻擦了擦穴口，纸面上又出现了一道新鲜的血迹。  
不是吧....  
他知道女人有那器官，每个月都要来那事，没想到自己这样的体质也有。他在浏览器的搜索栏上输入“做爱会来月经吗？”，按下回车，光标往下滑动，看到了一条回答：房事太过剧烈，会让月经提前。  
他往后仰了仰身子，叹了口气，慢慢的缩进被窝里。他没穿袜子，觉得脚底发冷，他想起这个月几乎天天吃冷饮，喝奶茶，怪不得别人说女孩子不能多吃生冷的东西，原来是因为这个。他打开购物软件，各种品牌尺寸的卫生巾加了一购物车，咬牙下了地，往内裤里垫了好几层卫生纸，他还有舞蹈课要上。  
他一瘸一拐的往楼梯上走，不知道是下面疼还是肚子疼，进了门往镜子里一瞅，自己的脸色差的吓人，嘴唇发白。跳舞的时候也心不在焉，身体软绵绵的，动作也没有力度，休息的时候躺在地板上捂着肚子直哼哼，被教练劝了好一会才被人送回家。  
刚一进门，他就哭了，自己怎么突然变得这么没用，这点小伤小痛也受不住，像个女孩子一样，舞蹈课坚持不下来，编曲软件也好几天没打开，一有空就....  
想到这，他眼角的余光扫到了放在床头的按摩棒，下体不受抑制的“咕嘟”冒出了一股淫液。  
他下面又痒了。

他为自己找了个男人，约好几天后见面，对方描述了自己阴茎的尺寸，发给他一张照片，他看了看，比他最粗的那根按摩棒还要粗。  
两个人互相约好，见面之前不能打飞机，不能碰穴，要保持身体的敏感度，实在忍不住，也只能玩阴蒂和奶子。  
他不知道人来了月经性欲这么高，侧躺在床上，双腿间夹了个枕头磨，奈何垫了那么多层卫生纸，如隔靴搔痒，脱了内裤又怕脏了枕头，索性把手伸进内裤里去。  
他打开男人发给自己那张阴茎的照片，指腹摸到阴唇中间那个凸起的小肉球，便开始一点点按摩。他下面早湿了，黏腻的液体很快遍布了整个下体，他用手指揉搓着阴蒂，整个身体在被子里扭动，恨不得照片里那根阴茎有形状。他轻轻用手指碰了碰穴口，已经开了，小肉眼里一片汪洋。  
“好想，好想插....”，他咬咬牙把手指缩回去，说好不能往穴里塞东西，只能加快速度刺激着前面那个可怜的小丘。多年练舞的经验让他对肌肉的控制十分在行，他努力收缩着阴道里面的肌肉，想象着男人的阴茎在里面抽插，从膝盖到大腿内侧全都在用力，他索性不动手指，用屁股去找手掌，一下一下的用阴蒂摩擦指腹，最后死死的用手指按住穴口两边，撑开了花心让水喷出来。  
他捏着湿淋淋的卫生纸从内裤里拽出来，奇怪，小腹不像之前那样疼的厉害了，他不知道高潮还可以缓解痛经。

好不容易挨到经期结束，他害怕之前玩的有点过，阴道被撑大了，在网上学了一个动作，可以把里面锻炼的紧致些。也是怕和男人的见面不尽人意，这几天一有空就趴在地上做这个动作，他能感受到里面的肌肉在一伸一合，如果是根阴茎插进来，一定比口交还爽。他G点深，却十分敏感，里面的肉壁互相摩擦几下就高潮了，过程中也免不了频繁的潮喷。  
他的奶子肉眼可见的涨大了两圈，健身教练夸他最近胸练的不错，却不知道那是两堆膨起来的软趴趴的肉，自己趴在床上的时候两个乳包颤巍巍的往下垂，像盛满了奶的小袋子一样晃悠悠的。

男人来了，把他的衣服脱掉就开始玩他的奶子，太软了，捏一把，白面团子上就是五个鲜红的指印，乳晕和乳头都小巧的可爱。男人用拇指来回的按压，揉搓，把他玩得直喘，下面开始流水，他夹了夹腿，却流得更凶了，里面痒的厉害。  
“你是男孩子，还是女孩子？”男人问。  
“我，我不知道....”，他羞红了脸，怎么好意思说自己是个男孩子，奶子这么大，下面长了个穴，还动不动就流水。他最近锻炼的不太勤，之前几块腹肌的痕迹也不明显了，整个肚皮像一块小巧光滑的白玉，胸脯往下的部位越来越细，到了腰那里，细的几乎用两只手就能圈起来。  
男人的手从他的肚脐一路往下，摸到两瓣厚厚的阴唇，用手指捏了捏。一个多星期没插过东西，加上他频繁的复紧锻炼，肥厚的阴唇像两个肉蚌一样往外鼓着，阴蒂和穴口被隐秘的藏了起来。男人用手指拨开两瓣阴唇，往里探了探，带出一小股粘液。  
“这是我见过最漂亮的阴道。”男人说。  
男人的手掌很大，手指粗糙，他被摸得一颤，羞得直低头，脖子下面粉蒸蒸的。自从下面长了那个东西，他还没给陌生人看过，男人却一点也不觉得奇怪，反倒夸它漂亮。  
“原来是湿的，真可爱。”男人笑了笑，用手掌慢慢的把阴唇揉开，黏黏的液体很快涂满了整个阴部。  
他开始小声的呻吟，男人并不像他自慰时那样，只会玩弄阴蒂，毫无技巧，而是贴心的用手指照顾到每一个地方，却又不会在同一个地方停留太久，他想要的时候反倒蜻蜓点水般的掠过。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫莲。”  
他当然不会告诉他自己的真实名字。  
“莲....叫你莲莲好吗？”  
他一愣，不是没有人这样称呼过他，但清清楚楚的被人在床上这样叫，他意外的觉得有些刺激。  
“好。”他咬了咬嘴唇，一条腿被男人抬起来，穴口张开了，男人的拇指探进去一点，在入口上下搅动着。  
“唔....”  
他向上弓了弓身子，隆起的乳尖颤抖了两下，下面一阵收缩，男人的指尖浇上了一股温暖的淫液。  
粗糙的手指又蹂躏起了可怜的粉嫩花朵，这次比一开始要用力些，丰沛的淫水被揉的满屁股都是，阴唇和掌心咕啾咕啾的摩擦出声响，淡粉的穴口被揉的翻出来，露出里面鲜红的穴肉。他的阴蒂早肿的老高，可男人就是不肯照顾一下，用掌心轻轻一按，或是用指腹掠过，都引得他细细尖叫。揉开的穴口也空虚的很，从来都是探一点指尖进去，又马上出来，不给他个痛快。  
“不揉了，会烂的，会揉烂的....”  
他哭起来，眼泪流了满脸，精致的五官憋憋屈屈的拧在一起，淫液还在一股股往外淌，快要把他流干了。  
“不揉了，插插好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
他看了看男人，乖巧的点点头。  
男人的手指顺着黏乎乎的淫液滑到后面另一个紧致的小洞，“插这个吗？”  
“不，不插这个。”  
他的脑袋摇的像个拨浪鼓，屁股直往后缩。  
“插什么，你告诉我。”  
“插这个....”  
他指了指上面被揉的鲜红欲滴的花蕊，男人握住他纤细的指尖吻了吻，另一只手在柔软潮湿的穴口揉了揉，就插了一根手指进去。  
“啊....”  
他顶了顶屁股，用里面包裹住男人的手指，发出餍足的叹息。他里面很紧，但很有弹性，男人用一根手指抽插了两下，就毫不费力的塞进去第二根手指。  
这是这么多天来第一次被这么粗的东西撑开阴道，他兴奋的全身发抖，主动抬起身子，想要男人抱抱他。  
男人开始跟他接吻，两根手指快速的在他阴道里抽插，又猛又狠，像把花心捣烂一般，手掌恰到好处的摩擦着肿胀的阴蒂。他被插得屁股一阵痉挛，挂在男人身上颤抖个不停，一把细腰扭得像波浪，骚的没边。  
下头的水越流越多，淌的大腿根上到处都是，他太了解自己的身体了，这样下去他会潮吹的。  
“不能插了，会喷的，不要插了....”，他哭的嘴唇发抖。  
“喷什么？”  
“我高潮的时候，会喷水。”他把脸埋在男人胸前。  
“没关系。”  
男人停了下来，望了望他的眼睛，把手指抽了出去，衔住他的嘴唇，接着一下子插入了三根手指。  
“啊啊啊啊啊....”  
他被刺激的打了几个挺，呻吟的尾音硬生生咽了下去，男人只插了几下，便感到一阵剧烈的收缩，一小股清水从手指和穴口的缝隙里淅淅沥沥的喷了出来。  
男人又浅浅的插了两下，那穴口像泉眼一样开始汩汩的往外淌水，他发着抖，高潮的余韵还没退去，无意识的用脸蛋找着男人的嘴唇。  
男人安慰似的用一根手指插了一下他软烂的穴，然后轻轻拍了拍他的阴蒂，他的屁股还在发抖。  
“这样不是很好吗？”男人在他的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，“我喜欢看你喷水。”  
他软绵绵的枕在男人腿上，看见男人内裤里撑起老高的一块，一只手搭了上去。  
“我很久没用这个。”他摸着男人的阴茎，“只用下面那个洞，就很舒服。”他抬起头，望着男人眨了眨眼睛，“这次为什么不用它？”  
“刚才不舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”只是....  
他咬了咬下唇，把头埋进男人腿间。  
“下次，你可不可以强奸我？”


End file.
